Reunited
by xperimental
Summary: Hey, you know that totally awesome scene we got of Spashley reuniting in 2.08? The one that we never got? Well, here it is.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish that I did, but I don't. So sad.

* * *

_We're running away._ Before Ashley, Spencer never would've even considered the possibility of becoming a teen runaway. Of course, before Ashley, Spencer never would've considered the possibility of her mother walking in on her about to have sex with her very female lover and then having to watch on in horror as said lover was forcibly ejected from her house, either. That didn't stop it from happening.Her hands shook with excitement and nerves as she blindly grabbed clothes from their hangers and stuffed them into her bag. She didn't care what they looked like or if they were still in fashion, as long as they fit and none of her parts were falling out, she's happy. She had to hurry, not just because there was a strong chance that one of her nosy family members could walk in and ruin everything, but because Ashley was waiting anxiously out on the lawn.

Beautiful, strong, brave Ashley. The only person she'd ever seen stand up to her mother. The fact that she'd been practically naked the first time it'd happened only served to make it even more impressive.

Three days. It had been three days since she'd had any real contact with Ashley and Spencer felt like she was dying, they'd never gone that long without talking. Never. And she never wanted to do it again. She never **would** do it again. And if that meant running away with Ashley and leaving her family behind then she'd do it, no hesitation.

Even though it pained her to do so, Spencer cracked open the piggy bank that her mother had given her when she was four years old, stating that it was never too early to start teaching the kids the importance of saving. Spencer had stopped actively putting money into it years ago but it was so cute that she couldn't bare to smash it. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Sorry, Mr. Oinks-a-lot." Spencer muttered regretfully, as she scooped together the money from the shattered porcelain. $34.11, all up. Not great but it was better than nothing.

With that final task accomplished, Spencer stood and took one final look around her room, wondering when, or more importantly if, she'd ever see it again. Would it be the same? Sealed up like a tomb, untouched until her return? Or would her mother tear it apart in an effort to rid the house of the tainted memory of her sinful daughter?

With one last, longing touch of the bed frame, Spencer grabbed her things and headed for the open window. Freedom.

For her part, outside Ashley was doing some thinking of her own, of the insecure, freaking out variety. _Why is she taking so long? Maybe she's changed her mind! Maybe she's telling Paula and Paula's calling the __cops or something. Shit! No. What the hell am I thinking? This is Spencer, she'd never do that. But who knows what that freaky little brainwasher did to her. What if it worked! What if they made Spencer believe that what we're doing is wro-_ A gentle hand on her wrist snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Don't." Aiden said firmly, when she looked over at him. "I know what you're thinking and just don't, okay? She loves you." He nodded up to the open window. "See?"

Ashley's head whipped up to see the blonde in question's smiling face looking down at them and gave her a nose crinkling smile of her own.

"Ready?" Aiden stage whispered up to her.

Spencer nodded vigorously and held up her bag. "Ready." She tossed her bags down into Aiden's waiting arms and once she had her hands free, she started to make her way down the ladder. Taking every rung slowly and carefully, the last thing she wanted was to blow the entire escape plan by being a complete klutz and falling off the ladder.

Waiting impatiently at the bottom of the ladder, Ashley shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, her stomach flip-flopped and her hands shook so she balled them into fists to make it less noticeable. She was supposed to be a badass, unflappable, she was not supposed to be shaking like a leaf while busting her girlfriend out of her parents house. Her heart leapt, Spencer was almost within touching distance. Just one more step. Yes!

Ashley's hand darted out to touch Spencer's back lightly. It was just a simple touch but both girls still gasped at the contact. It had been far too long. Without conscious thought, Spencer turned and jumped the rest of the short distance into Ashley's waiting arms. Ashley caught her easily and they both groaned at the full body contact when Spencer's arms and legs wrapped around the girl she'd come to deeply love. Ashley's arms tightened around the blonde's waist for a long moment the clung to each other, thrilled at finally being reunited, it had only been three days but to them it felt like three years. She drew back and immediately started raining kisses all over the other girls face. "Oh god, Spencer, are you okay?"

Spencer was unable to wipe the bright smile from her face as she leaned in and kissed Ashley full on the lips. "I am now that you're here."

"Uh, girls?" Aiden's voice broke into their happy little Spashley bubble. "I hate to interrupt, and believe me, I do. But maybe this isn't the best place for this."

Ashley made a face but agreed. "He's right."

"I know," Spencer sighed, letting herself slip down Ashley's body until her feet hit the ground.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Ashley pressed her forehead against Spencer's, unwilling to lose physical contact with her, and stared deeply into her girl's blue eyes. She knew that she was effectively asking Spencer to choose between her girlfriend and her family, she just hoped that the younger girl wouldn't come to regret her decision.

Spencer had never been more sure of anything in her life. She leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss to Ashley's lips. "Let's go hit the madness."

END.


End file.
